Exotic Petting Zoo
| image = | imagewidth = 250 | Row 1 title = Events | Row 1 info = Winter 2015 Event The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event Moe's Ark 2018 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = Once In Royal Quimby's City (2015) | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 15 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = 100 (2017, 2018) | Row 5 title = Income | Row 5 info = 32 (during Act 2 after completed) 150, 13 (after Act 2) | Row 6 title = Collection Time | Row 6 info = 8 hours (once fully upgraded) | Row 7 title = Size | Row 7 info = 10 x 10 | Row 8 title = Quest | Row 8 info = The Animal Within | Row 9 title = Action | Row 9 info = Dressing up Animals for a Lame Show |Row 10 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact|Row 10 info = Vanity: +50}} The was a limited time building released on December 19, 2015, as part of the Winter 2015 Event's Act 2. During the event, several upgrades could be applied to it, by sending specific characters from a selected group of the Character Groups to perform tasks there. Completing each stage rewarded Mistletoe in addition to the Mistletoe reward for completing the associated quest. This was the first upgrading decoration of the Event's Act 2. It returned on December 16, 2017 during The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event as a premium item purchased in the store. It returned on August 1, 2018 during the Moe's Ark 2018 Event. __TOC__ Dialogue After the Winter 2015 Event has finished: The Animal Within Quest After the Winter 2015 Event has finished: Upgrades During the Winter 2015 Event: * Only a few Characters from the Character Groups can performed the tasks. * Brainiacs that work on upgrade jobs: Comic Book Guy, Crazy Cat Lady, Database, Dr. Hibbert, Hank Scorpio, Lisa, Martin, Skinner * Dimwits that work on upgrade jobs: Cletus, Dr. Nick, Duffman, Homer, Lenny, Ralph, Sea Captain, Wiggum * Entrepreneurs that work on upgrade jobs: Apu, Belle, Comic Book Guy, Giuseppe, Luigi, Moe, Mr. Burns * Seniors that work on upgrade jobs: Agnes, Brockman, Grampa, Hans Moleman, Lampwick, Mr. Burns, Ned * Youngsters that work on upgrade jobs: Bart, Jimbo, Lisa, Martin, Milhouse, Nelson, Uter Trivia * There are three premium expansions for the Petting Zoo; Land Octopus Pen, Pig of Paradise Pen and Wooly Mammoth Pen. They can only be unlocked once the zoo is built and can only be purchased once. * The Exotic Petting Zoo is the only one of the four vandalized buildings during the Oh Come, All Ye Vengeful quests where the building is modified beyond standard vandalism, where the sign is changed to "Mr. Stinky Moe's Exotic Farting Zoo". ** "Mr. Stinky" being a reference to Bart Sells His Soul (where the Uncle Moe's sign comes from, as well) where a kid doodled Moe having stink lines. * Once the final stage has been built, the earlier stages are available as façades. * Each animal has an animation when a character performs a task at the zoo. However, since the end of the event there are no longer any character tasks associated with the . * It changed to a premium item in The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event. Gallery File:Exotic Petting Zoo 01 Flipped Snow Menu.png |Flipped at level 1 File:Exotic Petting Zoo 02 Flipped Snow Menu.png |Flipped at level 2 File:Exotic Petting Zoo 03 Flipped Snow Menu.png |Flipped at level 3 File:Exotic Petting Zoon Level 1 Upgrade Screen.png Exotic Petting Zoo Level 1 in summer.png|Exotic Petting Zoo (Level 1 facade) in summer. Exotic Petting Zoo Level 2 in summer.png|Exotic Petting Zoo (Level 2 facade) in summer. Exotic Petting Zoo Level 3 in summer.png|Exotic Petting Zoo (Level 3 facade) in summer. Category:Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:Winter 2015 Event Category:Free Items